


Taken by Surprise

by venom_for_free



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: "Are you sure about this?""Never in my life have I been more sure of anything.""Not even when Ciao Ciao asked if you want to skate in Barcelona?"Phichit sticks out his tongue at the webcam, but his childish expression is quickly replaced with an actual soft smile. "Barcelona was a dream, even if I came sixth. It was a great day. But this … this is something I don't do for my family or my country. It's something I do for me."--or: Phichit decides to go to Switzerland because there is a certain person he really needs to talk to.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	Taken by Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day Two of Rare Pair Week.  
> Today: Phichimetti with "Surprise".

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Never in my life have I been more sure of anything." 

"Not even when Ciao Ciao asked if you want to skate in Barcelona?" 

Phichit sticks out his tongue at the webcam, but his childish expression is quickly replaced with an actual soft smile. "Barcelona was a dream, even if I came sixth. It was a great day. But this … this is something I don't do for my family or my country. It's something I do for me." 

"You are aware this can go horribly wrong?" 

"Of course, Yuri. Obviously. I'm terrified, I just hide it well." Phichit sighs and looks off to the side. "But it's the right thing to do. I've waited until after World's. You know how hard that was." 

"What about Masumi?" 

Of course Yuri would ask about him. "I don't know what you expect me to say. He's his ex." 

"They just broke up." 

"Three months isn't _just_." 

"They were a couple for years. I know three months is a bit of time, but when you come out of a relationship—" 

"Yuri," Phichit sighs. "I'm doing this. I know you're trying to be a friend and help out. I know you don't want me to get hurt, but …" 

A nod from the other side of the world and Yuri gives him a small smile. "Okay, Phich. Take care, yes? And text me when—" 

"Yes, mama Katsuki. I will." 

"And remember, no socia—" 

"No social media or I'll blow the surprise. I know." 

Phichit gets another little smile. "I can't teach you anything anymore, huh?" 

"It looks like it!" And he grins back, but on the inside, worry gnaws at him. 

\---------- 

Phichit pocketed Lars's phone number when he met Chris's roommate last spring during the Valentine's birthday party. He's the only one who knows Phichit is on his way. Well, the only one in Switzerland. Thanks to Yuri, half of Russia is well aware. He forced Viktor to _swear_ he would keep his mouth shut. Not talk to his best friend. Not spoil Phichit's surprise. 

But now, as the plane touches down on foreign ground, Phichit wonders if he should have talked to more people. It's not like he knows many in this part of the world, but … someone picking him up would have been nice. 

Fuck it. He makes his way through the masses of people, careful not to bump into anyone or get too close. The last thing he needs is little Kevin over there sneezing on him. It's weird enough that no one is wearing a damn mask. Europeans don't think they can get sick or something. Just like many Americans. People are weird. 

His luggage is light. Phichit didn't pack for a longer stay. It's supposed to be a surprise, after all. And he isn't entirely sure he's welcome, so why over-prepare and burden his friend with even more pressure? No. If he's allowed to stay, Phichit will buy something here. Switzerland is known for their exclusive products. 

And hey—he tries to comfort himself in the back of the car taking him to the train station—if he's sent home, he can at least drown himself in chocolate. 

Yuri texts him about his flight, which is cute, because it means Yuri is having a good day. Sometimes, when anxiety hits, Phichit won't hear from him for weeks on end, even though his friend cares. But since he moved to Saint Petersburg, things changed. 

Phichit eventually pays the driver and climbs onto the train that will take him to Chris. It's still a bit of a trip, but compared to how far he has come already, it's nothing. He decides to close his eyes for a moment, setting an alarm to wake up on time. 

\----------- 

He's here. He managed. Phichit came all the way from America to stand in front of a five-story building in the middle of a dreamy city. It's beautiful here, cleaner than he's used to. But the streets around him are hardly of interest to Phichit because damn, his stomach is hanging somewhere around his knees. 

With a straightened back, he rings the doorbell. Lars buzzes him up and hugs Phichit, undeterred by the face mask. "He's not here yet, out shopping with a friend. But he will be soon! So don't worry!" Lars's English is chirpy and slurs in the same sexy way Chris's does. 

Phichit steps into the apartment and looks around. "Do you think I should wait in here?" He means the flat, but Lars shakes his head and points at Chris's bedroom. 

"You want it to be a surprise, right?" He does, so Phichit goes into Chris's room and lies on the bed. 

\---------- 

Chris isn't back soon after. In fact, it takes him long enough for Phichit to fall asleep. So when he wakes, it's to a soft gasp and a curse he doesn't understand, but it sounds mesmerized. 

Phichit sits up and smiles. "Surprise?" 

"Surprise, indeed." Next to him, the bed dips as Chris sits down. They hug, but it's a little stiff because Phichit is still half asleep and not entirely sure he's welcome. So he pulls back a moment after and blinks up at his friend. 

"I … know I should have probably talked to you." 

"Yeah." But Chris seems amused, not bothered. "That would have been the conventional way." They aren't conventional, though. So Phichit shrugs and extends his hand. It lands on Chris's thigh. Gently. Hesitantly. "What brings you here?" 

"You do." 

Now it's Chris that seems at a loss for words. "Oh?" 

"I'm …" Shit, he should have prepared. You don't just go to your … friend. And tell them … you want … whatever it is they could have. Phichit bites his lip. Chris nods. So Phichit nods, too, and now they both look like bobblehead figures. Maybe they don't need to talk after all. 

He leans in. Chris leans in. They kiss. It's not the first time. Masumi and Chris always kept things a little more open, but … it feels like it's new, regardless. 

The kiss is unusually tame. Just … a bunch of pecks on their lips. Not even tongue. But hands. Hands all over one another. No grabbing, just caressing. Touching. Feeling. Things are different. Phichit doesn't understand. But it's good. 

Eventually they fall over. Into one another. They don't talk that night, but they sleep in each other's arms. 

In the morning, Phichit wakes to light snoring and rock hard muscles against his back. A few minutes later, the arms around his hips tighten. 

"How long will you stay?" 

Phichit smiles and turns to press a kiss to full, warm lips. "How long do you want me to?" 

Chris just grins and holds him tighter. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> > Thank you, as always, to my wonderful editor [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free)


End file.
